The Hunt
by VickiLove
Summary: Daryl is a hunter, but his skills are tested when he becomes obsessed with finding and keeping a certain girl. Little does he know, she is exactly what he needs. Daryl D./OC
1. First Glimpse

Hey guys, (if anyone is actually reading this) this is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so go easy on me! Besides, I am fairly young, so I have A LOT of things to learn still! Please inform me on any errors in my writing, or suggestions on plot development! Anyway, I do not own The Walking Dead, nor do I own Daryl Dixon, but god I wish I did...

Daryl slipped through the trees effortlessly, lightly treading upon the softly packed dirt beneath him. His eyes stayed focused on the buck that stood before him, it's large antlers gently grazing the ground at it's feet as it fed. This had been the first buck he had seen in ages, and he wasn't about to let it out of his sight.

Positioned to the back-left of the beast he slowly knelt, raising his crossbow as he lowered. Squinting slightly he readied his arrow, and went to aim, when he saw the animal's ears flicker. Furrowing his brow, for he had not made a sound, he got ready to shoot when an arrow pierced the animal's chest.

Shifting himself behind a nearby tree, bow still raised, he watched as a slight figure dashed into the clearing. The buck collapsed under the impact of the arrow, but it's eyes were still alert, darting back and forth. The hooded figure slung their bow onto their back, and kneeled down beside the beast. They ran their tiny fingers through the dying beast's fur affectionately as a mother might stroke her child. Slowly they pulled a dagger from their belt and with two hands raised it above the buck. Daryl's eyes narrowed as he watched the figure bring the dagger down swiftly into the buck's skull.

The figure held the dagger there for a few seconds before withdrawing it and wiping it on their jeans. Daryl stood and stepped around the tree silently to approach the person, but surely enough they were more observant than that of the buck and saw him. The hooded figure stood and took a step backwards away from him.

"That was my buck ya shot," He growled, bow raised in front of him "What the hell are ya doin' 'round here anyway."

Shaking, the figure turned and darted through the trees away from him. As they ran Daryl caught a glimpse of long silvery-blonde hair as their hood fell from their head.

"What the fuck!" Daryl yelled after what appeared to be a girl, but she was already gone.

Huffing, Daryl walked closer to the dead buck, leaning down to heave it up, but then releasing it. He stood up quickly, pacing back and forth.

" I ain't no scavenger," He grumbled to himself " 'sides the bitch's probably comin' back fer it. Not my kill."

Grudgingly, he returned to the camp with a dozen or so smaller animals slung over his shoulder instead. Only Merle approached him after being gone the entire day.

"Hey baby brother," Merle chuckled as he approached " whole day out and only a few critters to yur name? Now, that's pathetic."

"Fuck off Merle," Daryl muttered " Didn't see ya out there."

"I was too busy doin' sum huntin' of ma own kind" Merle hooted, as he glanced over at Amy "'course I'm not too much better off than you on kills." Daryl rolled his eyes, no chance in hell that was happening.

" I was tracking a buck," Daryl ignored him, " but someone shot it first. Wasted most of my time on it." He decided to leave out the fact that that person was a girl. Shane was within listening distance, so upon that point he came over.

"Wait, did you say you saw someone? Nearby here?" Shane demanded.

"Yea, what does it matter?" Daryl grumbled

"If there is one of them, chances are there are more," Shane explained quickly " We don't need no group threatening our livelihood. I want you guys out scouting as soon as possible, I'll go tell the others too."

Daryl glanced into the woods once more before he sat down to gut his kills. He was going to find that girl no matter what.

Iris sat up in the branches of a nearby tree to their little camp. Chewing on her lip she listened to their conversation. Well, she thought, at least they think there is more than just me out here.

I know it's not long, but I want some feedback maybe before I go on. Thanks!


	2. Treetop Conversation

Hey guys! Second chapter is a bit longer, hope you guys still like it. I do not own the Walking Dead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Iris stretched her stiff joints, sleeping up in a tree at night certainly was not the most enjoyable experience. Still tired Iris decided to lie on her stomach on the thick branch, and wrap her limbs around it. Pressing her cheek into the hard grooves of the tree, she yawned and watched as the light slowly leaked into the early morning sky. Iris knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, but sometimes it was satisfying just to pretend.

Iris sat up quickly when she heard a stirring in the foliage beneath her. Thighs still tightly holding the branch, she pressed her back against the trunk and watched as a man slowly approached.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Daryl left early the next morning to scout the area. He had been restless the entire night, tossing and turning with anxiety. He was slowly treading though the trees, eyes watching carefully for any movement. He made his way back to where he had initially met the girl, only to see not only a deer, but a dead walker strewn over it carelessly. It was dead of course, well, twice dead actually if you think about it.

He lifted the walker off to see that it had indeed bitten into the dead animal already. Fucking waste. She must have killed the walker a moment too late. How it even got up here who knows.

He examined the ground around the area for foot prints, after a moment he found the slight impressions of her feet. So tiny. He followed them, but within 30 or so meters they ended at the base of a tree. He gazed up, but could not see anyone. Daryl quickly circled the base of the tree, but the footprints did not continue.

"Fuck!" he growled loudly, kicking the tree "Not only do ya climb trees, but ya jump 'em too?!"

The woods have always been Daryl's thing, hunting, tracking, hiding, you name it; but he had never had to hunt something so large that could be untraceable. Unwilling to give up, Daryl checked the base of nearly every tree until he was lead back to opposite side of the camp he started off on. Breathing deeply Daryl looked to the ground for tracks, when he heard a feminine yawn coming from nearby.

There was no way in hell those lazy broads at camp were awake at this time in the morning, Daryl thought, it had to be that girl. Slowly walking in the direction he heard the yawn, he gazed up into the trees.

There she was, gazing down at him all wide-eyed. Her silvery-gold hair fell in waves around her face, and down her shoulders. She still had her hood up, but it barely concealed her at all at this point. She was a small little thing, but she had to be in her twenties. He watched her clawing at her back for her bow, but he raised his toward her first.

"Hands in front of ya!" Daryl yelled up at her "Try and grab at it again and I will shoot right into yur head ya hear?."

Iris settled her hands onto branch instead, her hands shaking with fear, and slight excitement. She did not speak to her predator, rather just examined his face. God, he was one dirty redneck, she thought, I know it's a rough time, but is it that hard to wash your face? His face was caked with dirt, and his hair looked rather greasy and ruffled. She was sure his features were appealing under all that grime, but that didn't seem to matter at this point.

"HEY!" Daryl yelled up as she continued to ignore him as he asked her questions about her clan and spying "Are you fucking deaf girl?"

"I had a deaf cousin once," she glared at him "It's not nice to use deaf as an insult."

"Seriously?" Daryl stared at her with disbelief " Sarry, didn't know people still campaigned about social injustices. Ya know, it's only a zombie fucking apocalypse."

Iris rolled her eyes. She never actually had a deaf cousin, but she still didn't like the term, zombie apocalypse or not. She dug what was left of her finger nails into the branch under her, she wished he would just leave her alone, but that wasn't going to happen.

"So are ya comin' down?!" Daryl yelled at her, irritated. He had many agitating people in his lifetime, but she had to be the worst.

"Nah, I think I'll stay up here a little longer" She smiled down to him mockingly "Thanks for dropping by though."

"I didn't mean that as an option," Daryl growled "Get your ass down here!"

"Maybe if you wash first," Iris said with an expression of mock-disgust " I can smell you all the way up here, I'm sure I'd pass out if I had to stand next to you."

"Funny,"Daryl replied, surprised at the girls guts "But I'm sure ya would pass out just as quickly if I lodged an arrow in yur head."

"Touche." Iris mumbled, barely audible.

"So come down!" Daryl bellowed at her.

"So come up!" Iris countered.

"Fuck that." Daryll scoffed, light his bow higher "Enough games. If ya don't get your ass down here in the next 10 seconds I will shoot this arrow, and I will not miss."

"Hold your horses." Iris replied bored "You're no fun."

She climbed down anyway, falling to each branch one by one. However, the moment she got close enough to the ground she set off in sprint away from the man trying to capture her. She ran as fast as she could, but she could not escaped the footsteps that fell just barely behind her own. She knew she couldn't afford to look back, but she couldn't help it. He was right behind her, a grim smirk playing upon his lips. Maybe this was his kind of game, the hunt.

Just as she went to look back in front of her she ran into the hard chest of a man. Falling to the ground, she tried to recollect herself, but she was already in the arms of her predator. She looked up to see that she had ran into a large black man.

Flailing her arms defiantly, she planted a hard punch into another man's eye, causing him to yell out in pain. She screamed out several jumbled versions of "Leave me alone!" and "Get your hands off me!", but it was no use. Her bow was already snatched from her back, and her arms now subdued with a pair of hand cuffs. Brilliant.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reviews:

FanFicGirl10- Thanks! First reviewer! You said to update soon, so I obliged :D. Hope you still like it ahah.


	3. Tent Living

I am SO sorry it took so long to update. I literally had the whole chapter finished, save about 50 words, but I was debating on how it would end. Had a bit of writer's block. Well. Enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iris sat in a tent with her hands cuffed behind her back and her feet tied. There was no point in trying to escape, she had already tried. Twice. They had the men taking shifts watching her, so far she had figured out the black guy's name was T-Dog, and the dick that cuffed her's name was Shane. It also appeared Shane was the one she punched in the face, as he had a nice shiner at this point. Iris smiled at the thought of his purple eye and felt a strange sense of pride.

Very seldom did they come in to talk to her, and if they did it was: who are you, where did you come from, where is your group, why were you spying on us, over and over again. Of course, she told them nothing, although she really had nothing to tell them. She was alone... She had been for a while now.

Straying from her thought she looked up to see the tent door being fumbled with. With a grunt of annoyance, the other redneck finally stumbled in, and of course, he seemed nothing like the other. This one enjoyed to play.

"Why, what do we got here," the bald man purred "A little bitch from what I heard, but my ain't you a fine piece of ass. Why don't you tell Merle yur name sweetheart."

"Why don't you go away?" she smiled up at him as sweetly as she could muster. Unlike the other redneck, this one actually DID smell bad, and within the small confines of the tent it was suffocating.

"Now," Merle scolded, like someone might scold a puppy "That ain't no way to treat guest."

"Apologies," Iris replied with venom "Didn't know I'd be having company, especially not of the likes of you. I'd offer you a drink, alas, I'm a little tied up at the moment.". She wiggle her fingers, searching for relief from her sore wrists.

Merle chuckled and then sat down across from her, taking swigs from the whisky in his left hand. He looked quite grimy and verging on drunk. Iris could smell the alcohol on his breath, mixed with cigarettes, and god knows what else. She didn't like the way his eyes would wander over her body; over her breasts and down her legs. She couldn't even cover herself, or better yet, slap him.

"How old are ya anyways?" Merle asked, literally talking to her breasts.

"Too young for you, that's for sure" She snapped "Now get the fuck out."

"Calm down little missy," Merle warned as he moved in closer to her "There ain't nothing to be 'fraid of, i'd be gentle just wait and-"

At that moment the tent door ripped open, and the other redneck stepped in. He looked angry, his eyes flickering back and forth from Merle and I.

"Merle!" He shouted "Leave the god damn girl alone, this doesn't concern you."

"Now, now baby brother," Merle cooed "Don't get yur panties in a bunch now will you? We were just having some fun, weren't we sweetheart?" She turned her head from Merle, making it plain and clear she wasn't at all.

" ." The other redneck demanded " I need to speak with her."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finally after some more threatening Merle stood up and exited the tent angrily, leaving Daryl standing awkward by the door of the tent. Indesively he decided to sit down in the opposite corner of her, his crossbow in his lap. He looked her over, how innocent she looked, and vulnerable. A part of him pitied her, it was like caging up a wild animal and keeping it as a pet. That vicious glare in her eyes was still certainly there though.

"So," Daryl finally said, filling the awkward air "Are ya goin' ta tell me yur name or not."

"Why does my name even matter," she questioned, raising an eyebrow "All that seems to matter is if I am a threat. Which makes no sense, what the hell have I even done?"

"It matters ta me because I don't want to keep callin' ya 'girl'," Daryl grumbled "I know ya haven't done anything, but Shane thinks yur group is a threat 'round here."

"Well," she said, gazing up to the ceiling of the tent "Shane is an idiot."

"Not arguing with ya there" Daryl chuckled, he knew as well as her that Shane was overreacting. "Do ya wanna know what I think?"

"Shoot," she said sarcastically "but not literally."

"I don't think you even have a group," Daryl mock whispered, his eyes running over her amused expression " I think it was just ya out there, 'sides, girls usually aren't the hunters in the group."

"Maybe not in your group," she replied bemused. "From the little I've seen atleast, your women seem to hold washing boards and cooking ladels, not guns and knives. Following society standards I see?"

"So are you implying you have a group?" Daryl questioned, brows furrowed.

"No." she said, barely audible. Iris didn't enjoy thinking back to what actually happened to her—group

"Didn't think so," Daryl smirked "So ya gonna tell me yur name yet?"

"Don't count on it," She smiled bitterly "So 'ya gonna' unchain me yet?"

"I'll speak to Shane," Daryl finally said after a moment of silence "but you'd better tell me your name after."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Shane," Daryl called out as he left the tent "Can I talk ta ya for a minute..?"

"Sure Daryl," Shane sighed "What is it now."

"I was in talking to the girl,"Daryl began to explain "And it doesn't look like she even has a group out there."

"What, are we just supposed to take her word for it?" Shane questioned, raising his voice " Why else would the girl run off if she wasn't spying on us, and why the hell would she do this if she has nothing against us." Shane pointed up to his black eye. Daryl thought it was hilarious; of all the people to hit Shane, it was her.

"Well," Daryl replied, trying to keep a straight face "To be fair, we did grab her. Self-defense."

"No, it's just bullshit!" Shane yelled. "Are we supposed to trust her now, let her around the children? The only way she's getting out of the handcuffs is if she leaves."

"You can't expect her to go off on her own!" Daryl fumed. The others began to crowd around, whispering amongst each other.

"If she wants to stay, why can't she," Glen argued, stepping forward.

"You obviously didn't see how feral she was." Lori started "Look what she did to Shane for instance."

"Look what we did to her!" Dale turned to Lori, eyebrows raised "Chaining her up like an animal! We went after her, not the other way around."

The group erupted in argument, the sides sat about equal: Shane, Lori, and Andrea to boot her, Darly, Glenn, and Dale to letting her stay, if she so wish. The rest of the group remained neutral, refusing to potentially decide her fate. It appeared that they had met an impasse, that is, until Merle woke up.

"What's the fucking commotion out 'ere" Merle growled, rubbing his eyes. The group members stared at him blankly, until Daryl spoke up.

"Determing the girl's future," Daryl mumbled "Whether she stays or goes."

"She's gotta fine pair o' tits on 'er" Merle chuckled "She's gotta stay!"

Daryl sighed with relief, but felt irritated with his brother's reasoning, and Shane bit back his words. It was settled. Daryl took a step closer to Shane, hand outstretched. Hesitantly Shane dropped the keys into Daryl's hand, stalking out into the woods, Lori on his tail.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iris layed down stiffly, and listened as they discussed her fate. She closed her eyes and let voices run through her mind. She heard Shane address the redneck as Daryl. Daryl, she thought, I know your name now, but you still don't know mine. A slight smile crossed her lips for a second, but she sunk back to reality when some of the voices went against her.

So they don't want me here, she thought. She chewed on her lip in thought, and opened her eyes to gaze up at the ceiling of the tent. Spots of what like mold dotted the ceiling, and a few slight tears let the sun pour in upon her face. She felt almost calm, tranquil, when she heard the door to the tent open. Her back facing the door, she felt rough hands fumbling at her confines. She squirmed at his unfamiliar touch, and he noticed and refrained from touching her. She felt the handcuffs fall from her hands.

She flexed her aching wrists, and examined them to see red welts forming from where the harsh metal rubbed her skin. She slipped on her back to see Daryl already moving to the rope that held her feet together. Sitting up, she tried to assist, but the gentle grazing of each others hands only made her flustered. She drew her hands back, and watched as Daryl, only a few inches away from her, fumbled at the knots.

The moment she was free she darted to the door, but Daryl blocked her way, grabbing her wrist.

"Hey, hey!" He said as he stared down at her "Slow down! Lemme talk to you for a minute, will ya?"

She tried to wrench her wrist free, but he held it firmly. Finally she gave up, and looked up at him.

"I already heard everything!" She hissed at him "How can you expect me to stay in a place where some people hate me!"

Daryl couldn't muster up any words to explain to her that he wanted her here, and that the others could fuck off if they had a problem with it. He let go of her wrist, and she walked around him. He stared forward, unmoving, his thoughts racing.

-.-.-.-.-

Iris walked slowly, but with purpose towards the edge of the forest. The rest of the group watched her pass, their eyes locked on her. She didn't think they feared her, they had no reason to, but they certainly made no effort to associate with her. The Asian boy Glenn flashed her a sad smile as she passed him. Just then she heard the thump of footprints falling behind her own, and soon enough Daryl was beside her again.

"Don't go, " Daryl said gently, but Iris kept walking until he grabbed her forearm.

"Can you stop grabbing me!" She said, as she recoiled from his touch again.

"Well there's no other way to get you to stop!" Daryl growled, but they continued to walk side by side to the edge of the camp.

"Why should I stop? I'm not one of you!" Iris replied, she was becoming increasingly irritated.

"Do I look like I fit in either?" He grumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Not exactly..." She looked over at him, hoping to catch his eye. She watched him for a moment as they walked, but finally they were at he edge of the camp. She stopped beside him.

"Maybe I could try it out... Stay for a while, but only until I get make my own way and then I'm gone. " She said quietly, as he raised his head to look her in the eye.

"Deal." He smirked.

They walked back to camp together,and just as Iris was about to turn to her own tent she spoke softly over her shoulder.

"My name's Iris.".


End file.
